


【鳴佐】因果律-上

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: #病，有點黑
#請慎入 上下兩篇
#是蛇窟佐視角





	【鳴佐】因果律-上

**Author's Note:**

> #病，有點黑
> 
> #請慎入 上下兩篇
> 
> #是蛇窟佐視角

因果律-果

 

『這是因果律，你終會這麼做，這是我在15年前就知道的事情。』

 

在他的記憶中，才離村沒多久的他第一次體會到性經驗是在一個訓練後的夜晚，在大蛇丸這裡每天都有高度的訓練，一天下來他總是疲憊不堪，但並不表示他會放鬆警戒。

只是一瞬間他感知到一個詭異的氣息就被抓住眼睛和耳朵都被封了起來但隱約的他是有意識的。

會說詭異是因為來人的查克拉和氣息和他自己很像，但是比他強大太多了，如果他也能有這般的力量......在被帶走前佐助心裡想道的只是這樣。

他被帶到一個地方，沒有風向流動他判斷是個密閉空間，被矇住的眼睛也沒有感受到光線，沒有過重的壓抑感只有疑惑他並不感到害怕，除了帶他來的人這裡好像還有另一個人，他不知到他們想要做什麼，能從大蛇丸哪裡輕易的帶走他，他們絕非等閒之輩，是木葉的人，又或者是覬覦寫輪眼的人。

他嘗試掙脫手上的限制無果，感覺上他現在被放在一個不是太軟但也不硬的床上。

綁走他的兩人好像進行了爭吵，室內有東西摔落發出的聲響，不知道被下了什麼術他們在說些什麼他聽不清楚，不過從還聽的到聲音來看他的聽覺並沒有出問題。

沒有讓他等很久，那個和他有相似氣息的人就走到了他身邊，有些粗暴的扯開他的衣服他嚇了一跳想要掙扎，然而被輕易壓制住，很快伴隨這布料撕裂的觸感他感覺到一絲涼意，沒有了衣物包覆的肌膚直接暴露在空氣之中涼意使得它泛其一陣紅。

另一人也靠了過來似乎是在跟他身邊的人爭論著什麼，口氣中帶著焦急但他還是不知道他們的對話內容，一切都聽的很清晰，包括布料撕裂的聲音，或者那些走路時踢到小石子在地上滾動發出的喀聲,只有他們的對話內容聽不清楚，這讓他更加確定他是被下了某種忍術。

兩人的爭論又告了一段落，佐助感覺到那個和他氣息相近的人身上散發出的壓迫感，讓他忍不住想往後縮，卻被那人一下抓住他的下顎逼迫他張開嘴，嘴裡就被塞了不知道是什麼的藥硬是讓他吞了下去，他彎下腰咳嗽乾嘔想把東西吐出來，才沒咳兩下那人就繞到他身後一下架住他的頸部，無奈下他只能坐直身體。

在他身後那人又不知道對另一個人說了什麼，手離開了他的脖子往下居然是扳開他的大腿，佐助慌了下想逃開，卻還是底不過身後的人，站在那裡的另一人似乎還在猶豫，而他身後的人又開口說了幾句話後，佐助就感覺到那人慢慢走過來也爬上了床。

都這種情況了，他大概也知道接下來會發生什麼事，說不害怕是假的他也才十四歲左右，對這些事情都還是一知半解，而這兩個人怎麼感覺都是男人，第一次的性事居然是被兩個男人強暴，他只能安慰自己不是女孩子貞操什麼的他根本不需要在意，現在他要做的是活下來，如果因為反抗惹怒這兩個人可能會傷及自己的性命，他還沒復仇，還沒殺死鼬，他不能死，不能!

他可以忍受屈辱，但不能接受死亡。

他必須找時機從這裡逃開，因此他沒有太大的反抗，而讓佐助意外的是身後架住他的那個人在另一人爬上床後似乎是從抽屜裡拿了什麼給他之後就下了床走到牆邊拉了椅子坐下，並沒有要參與這場性事的意思。

不過很快身上傳來的冰冷觸感就拉回佐助因為那個人離開的注意力，在另一人靠近後佐助感覺更奇怪了，這人身上的查克拉和氣息和鳴人很相似，不過一樣是太過於強大，而且撫到他腿上的手掌大小也不像是個十四歲的少年，是十足十成年男人的手掌，寬大溫暖帶著一點粗糙的薄繭。

對...真的很溫暖，居然並不讓他感到討厭。

之後跟他意料之中的一樣，那人抹開倒在他下身濕黏的滑液，手扳開他反射性一直想閉攏的雙腿，骨節明顯的手指順著腿根往下滑倒身後的禁地，在對方的指尖觸碰到還緊縮者的入口時他反射性的想往上逃離，咬緊的下唇顯露出他的緊張。

對方也不急，但也沒有要放棄的意思，把他拉回來一點撫著他的臉頰輕輕地吻上他的嘴角，一邊慢慢的舔著他的唇，在他沒有防備時把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡攪弄，另一手則是趁機放了兩指到緊澀的入口，一插進去，佐助整個人就縮了起來發出一聲悶坑。

對方慢慢的按著他的內壁讓他適應，佐助不能理解為什麼明明是一場不自願的性事對方要如此小心翼翼。

在對方按到他體內的一個地方時身體從穴口開始泛起異樣的感覺，讓他整個人顫了一下發出軟軟的呻吟，那人也發現了，一次次都往上面按去，讓佐助忍不住夾緊對方的腰無法克制的扭著身子，被汗水浸濕的臉頰帶這紅暈，被啃咬的紅腫的小嘴不斷吐出細細的哼聲想小奶貓似的。

在四根手指都能順利進出後，那人把手指從軟爛的穴口裡抽出，微微敞開的嫩穴泛著潤滑液的水光裡頭的媚肉被疼愛的紅腫，未經人事的穴口從粉嫩的顏色轉為嫣紅正吐著半透明的黏稠液體，身前的性器也直挺挺的站了起來，前端顫抖著吐出前列腺液，那人忍不住用手照顧了一下這個小東西，之後拉開他的腿在自己腰上環好。

感覺到對方的動作佐助還是緊張了起來，身下被一個粗大的硬物抵住入口，他當然知道那是男人的陰莖，雖然早就知道會發生但他還是克制不住的想逃。

「...不...不要。」顫抖的聲音連他自己都覺得可笑，話幾乎是不經思考的就脫口而出，明明知道會是無果。

如他所想那人並沒有因此而停下，但對方卻輕輕撫上他的臉頰，解開他手上的限制拉著他的手環到自己的脖子，看來對方真的很有自信自己無法傷他分毫，但過分的溫柔又讓他感到不解。

「別怕...你只要記住，我愛你永遠不變。」

那人在他耳邊低聲說到，這也是那一晚他唯一聽清楚的一句話，然後他感受到下身一股撕裂般的疼痛，疼到他抓破了對方後頸的皮膚整個人蜷縮起來，那人沒有急，他府下身隔著矇住佐助眼睛的布吻著他的眼角，手一邊安撫他讓他放鬆。

在他差不多適應了後才繼續慢慢開始動作，過不了多久他居然在這場不自願的性愛中找到了快感，嘴裡忍不住的發出愉悅的呻吟，回過神時他感到丟人。

他並不清楚那場性事持續了多久，過程中另一個人並沒有再參與，但是佐助知道他一直也待在這個房間中。

在他第三次因為被人射入精液到體內的感覺操到高潮後，他顫抖著射出幾股稀薄的精液感覺到意識漸漸飄離，在完全昏過去前那人低下頭再度親吻他的唇然後埋在他的頸邊慢慢磨蹭，之後他失去了知覺。

「佐助......」

對了那人好像還叫了自己的名字，很奇怪啊......這個聲音和感覺明明不可能的，怎麼老是想到那個吊車尾的呢。

再醒來的時候他已經回到訓練的蛇窟，身上很乾淨連下身都被好好清理過，如果不是身上遺留的痕跡酸痛的感覺加上不翼而飛的衣服他都要以為那只是一場誇張的夢境，但是他們的目的到底是什麼。

佐助試著驅動寫輪眼，沒有大礙，身上除了性事後的酸痛也沒有其他傷痕，也沒有被下忍術的跡象。

在想也是無果，明天他還要訓練，佐助放棄繼續思考，從一旁的櫃子拿出新的衣服穿上倒回床上。

事情的發生必然有因有果，他知道了結果，那麼原因......總有一天會知曉的。

TBC


End file.
